O Natal do santuário
by Pandora Vladesco
Summary: umabreve continuação de O Começo! Saori resolve dar uma festa de natal, convidando todos os ssus antigos inimigos, mas sobra pra Pandora resolver os problemas do caminho! Reviews é bom, e eu gosto!


Cvaleiros do Zodíaco naum é meu, é do Kurumada, mas logo, logo eu vou láe compro eles! hihi

O Natal do Santuário (continuação de "O Começo")

Algum tempo depois de Pandora ter chego no Santuário de Atena, já era Natal e Saori estava disposta a fazer a maior festa de todos os tempos.

Estava até disposta a chamar seus inimigos que agora eram amigos, como Hades, Hilda e principalmente Posseidon, pelo qual ela era apaixonada, já que o Seiya era muito lerdo e ela não podia ficar com um cavaleiro em especial.

8:00 AM

Saori: -Sabe, Pandora. Eu preciso te pedir um favor.

Pandora: -Qual?

Saori: -Você sabe que eu estou planejando uma festa de Natal aqui no Santuário, né!

Pandora: -Sei, e daí?

Saori: -Mas eu estou muito atarefada com as coisas do Santuário e queria que você fosse convidar os outros reinos pra vir a nossa festa.

Pandora: -Esses "outros reinos" seriam quem?

Saori: -Você irá até o Templo Submarino de Posseidon, até Asgard e até o Inferno.

Pandora: -Ta bom. Mas como eu faço pra ir? No Inferno não vai ter problema, mas eu não conheço a tal de Hilda e muito menos Posseidon.

Saori: -Você tem a licença de Atena pra entrar nesses reinos. No reino de Posseidon ele tem seus generais marinas que você irá conhecer e Hilda tem os guerreiros Deuses. Você deve ir de armadura.

Pandora: -Ta bom. Eu dou um jeito. Mas, mudando de assunto, se é uma festa de Natal, quem vai montar a Árvore de Natal?

Saori: -Os cavaleiros de Bronze já estão montando ela no Salão do Mestre.

Pandora (pensando): -Eita nóis!Isso não vai dar certo!É melhor eu ir ver o que eles estão tramando!

Pandora se retira da sala de Saori e corre para o Salão do Mestre. Chegando lá, ela quase cai pra trás. Shun estava pondo suas correntes no lugar do festão, Hyoga estava apoiado nos ombros de Seiya pra colocar cristais de gelo no lugar do pisca-pisca e Shiriu estava concentrando seu cosmo pra mandar um cólera do dragão no lugar da estrela.

Pandora: -Mas o que vocês pensam que estam fazendo?

No susto, Hyoga cai dos ombros de Seiya que se agarra na escada de Shun, que pula em cima de Shiriu que cai em cima da árvore e a derruba no chão.

Seiya: -Quer nos matar sua loca?

Pandora: -Não seria uma má idéia, sua mula! O que vocês estavam fazendo?

Shun: -Estávamos enfeitando a árvore de natal!

Pandora: -Enfeitando ou estragando? Vocês estragaram os enfeites e resolveram usar suas técnicas na árvore, é isso?

Hyoga: -Na verdade, não. Os enfeites são muito normais, então resolvemos fazer uma árvore criativa.

Pandora: -A Saori ia matar vocês. Ia mandar eu fazer o serviço, mas tudo bem. A sorte de vocês é que eu apareci antes dela. E vou ajuda-los na árvore. Shun, vá pegar com Hyoga os enfeites normais.

Shun: -Pode deixar. Vamos Hyoga.

Pandora: -Seiya e Shiriu, levantem a árvore e tirem as correntes.

Nesse momento, Ikki passava pelo salão e foi puxado por Pandora.

Ikki: -Diga, minha linda.

Pandora: -Cala a boca, Ikki. Derreta esses cristais de gelo pra mim.

Ikki: -Seu desejo é uma ordem minha rainha!

Pandora (gota gigante): -Ai, eu devo ter cuspido nos degraus do Partenon, e justo quando Atena tava passando.

Ikki: -Ave Fênix!

E assim derreteu os cristais de gelo do Hyoga, a árvore voltou a ser uma árvore. Com uma pequena ajuda de Pandora, a árvore estava maravilhosa, com cara de árvore de natal.

Pandora: -Agora eu tenho que ir. Tchau!

E lá foi ela em direção ao Inferno. Chegando lá:

Radamanthys: Pandora, que bom te ver minha rainha.

Pandora (pensando): -Pronto, começou o tormento!

Pandora: -Bom dia, Rada. Meu irmão está ocupado?

Radamanthys: -Ele está em reunião com o Hipnos e o Thanatos.

De repente, Minos e Eaque aparecem.

Eaque: -Se não é a mais bela das rainhas.

Minos: -Como vai alteza?

Pandora (pensando): -Atena, me de paciência.

Radamanthys: -Como EU estava dizendo, posso leva-la até sua majestade Hades e...

Minos: -Não se incomode meu amigo Rada. EU levo Pandora pra ver sua majestade.

Radamanthys: -Só passando por cima do meu cadáver!

Minos: -Já que insiste.

E os dois começaram a meter porrada um no outro, enquanto Pandora observa a cena. Eaque a pega pela mão.

Eaque: -Esqueça esses idiotas. EU levo a senhorita até Hades.

Rada e Minos: -NUNCA!

E assim os três ficaram brigando enquanto Pandora seguia pelas prisões até a Giudeca.

Assim que entrou no salão de reuniões, Hades só faltou chorar de alegria por rever sua irmã.

Hades: -Minha irmã, estava com saudade.

Pandora: -Eu também irmãozinho. Vim te trazer um convite.

Hades: -De quem?

Pandora: -De Atena.

Assim que falou a palavra Atena, Hades estava disposto a ouvir com muita atenção.

Pandora: -Ela vai fazer uma festa de natal e quer que você, Radamanthys, Minos, Eaque, Thanatos e Hipnos compareçam.

Hades: -E nós vamos com muito gosto.

Pandora: -Agora eu tenho que ir, Hades.

Hades: -Mas já?

Pandora: -Sim. Ainda tenho que ir a Asgard e no Reino de Posseidon a mando de Atena. Nos vemos a noite, na festa.

Hades: -Até a noite.

Partiu em seguida pra Asgard.

Assim que chegou, deu de cara com Siegifried, que ficou babando encima dela.

Sieg: -Vou te levar até sua majestade Hilda com todo o prazer.

Pandora: -Você é muito gentil!

Fenrir: -É, mas só com garotas bonitas como você!

Sieg: -O que está fazendo aqui, Fenrir?

Fenrir: -Ora, toda Asgard está sabendo da chegada da mais bela forasteira que já passou por aqui!

Pandora (vermelha): -Obrigada! Não sabia que ia ser tão bem recepcionada por aqui!

Sieg: -EU a levo até Hilda!

Fenrir:-Pode deixar que EU levo!

Pandora (pensando): -Eu já vi essa cena! E sei o final.

Pandora: -Rapazes, porque os dois não me levam até Hilda?

Sieg e Fenrir: -Com o maior prazer!

E lá foram eles até a sala do trono. Assim que entrou, Pandora conheceu todos os guerreiros Deuses e Hilda.

Hilda: -Então você é a jovem que Atena recrutou.

Pandora: -Sim, meu nome é Pandora. Cavaleira de Atena com muito orgulho.

Freia: -Você é cavaleira de quê?

Pandora: -Cavaleira da Morte, ao seu dispor.

Ao ouvir isso, Freia sentiu um forte arrepio e comentou com sua irmã:

Freia: -Ela não se parece com os outros cavaleiros de Atena. Sua armadura nem é dourada.

Hilda: -Perdoe a minha curiosidade, mas não pude deixar de reparar que sua armadura é diferente das outras. Por que?

Pandora: -Minha armadura é feita de diamantes do Inferno e não é uma armadura, é uma Sapuris. Mas estou na classe dos cavaleiros de Ouro de Atena.

Hilda: -Mas eu ouvi que só os seguidores de Hades podem usar Sapuris, e você é uma seguidora de Atena.

Pandora: -Mas sou irmã de Hades.

Ao ouvir tal declaração, Hilda percebeu que aquela garota era diferente.

Hilda: -Você é uma Deusa?

Pandora: -Sim, Deusa da Morte.

Hilda: -Agora eu entendi. Mas, o que você veio fazer aqui?

Pandora: -Vim a mando de Atena para convidar a senhora e sua irmã, juntamente com seus guerreiros para a festa de Natal que será hoje à noite no Santuário de Atena.

Hilda: -Diga a Atena que nós iremos com muito gosto.

Pandora: -Então eu me vou.

Pandora se retirou do salão e se dirigiu ao reino das Águas. Assim que chegou foi recepcionada por Kassa de Liumnades, transformado em...Kamus.

Pandora: -Kamus, que está fazendo aqui?

"Kamus": -Vim te ver.

Pandora: -Ânh? Como é que é?

"Kamus" começa a se aproximar de Pandora e a rodeia inúmeras vezes até que para bem na sua frente.

"Kamus": -Não vai me dizer nada?

Pandora: -Até diria se você fosse Kamus.

"Kamus": -Como assim?

Pandora: -Todos os cavaleiros de Atena, inclusive Kamus sabem que eu ODEIO SER RODEADA!Inferno Congelante!

Kassa apresenta seu aspecto verdadeiro e recebe o golpe em cheio e fica desacordado.

Enquanto isso, no salão de Posseidon, Julian e todos os generais marinas estavam reunidos.

Julian: -Onde estará Kassa?

Isaak: -Não se preocupe, meu senhor. Kassa foi cuidar daquele cosmo maléfico que o senhor pressentiu adentrando no reino dos mares.

Julian: -Este é o problema. Quase não sinto o cosmo de Kassa e o cosmo maléfico parece se aproximar.

De repente, Pandora explode as portas do templo submarino e entra. Quando está chegando perto de Julian, Tétis entra na frente.

Tétis: -Não vai matar o meu senhor, demônio. Só passando por cima de mim.

Pandora: -Primeiro: Eu não vim matar o seu senhor. Segundo: Quem você PENSA que é pra falar assim comigo? E terceiro: Se eu fosse ter que passar por você, não seria tão difícil, né!

Apenas concentrando seu cosmo, Pandora joga Tétis na parede do Templo e a deixa desacordada.

Julian: -Anjo da Morte, se você veio me buscar leve a mim e deixe meus guerreiros em paz!

Pandora (gota): -Anjo é o cacete! Eu não vim te buscar porcaria nenhuma!Acorda! Eu vim a mando de Atena, que quer convidá-lo para a festa de natal do Santuário, hoje à noite. Só isso.

Julian: -Então porque sinto um cosmo maligno em você?

Pandora: -Não tenho um passado muito bom, mas hoje estou ao lado de Atena.

Julian: -Prove!

Pandora: -Como?

Julian olha pra Isaak e tem uma idéia.

Julian: -Um de meus generais foi treinado por um cavaleiro de Ouro de Atena. Diga qual é o general certo e quem foi seu mestre.

Pandora olha pra Isaak e se lembra que Kamus comentou que fora mestre de um marina. Só podia ser ele.

Pandora: -O general ai do seu lado, chamado Isaak de Kraken e foi treinado por Kamus de Aquário.

Isaak: -Conhece meu mestre?

Pandora: -O Ice-Man? Claro! Somos quase vizinhos, e eu já dei uma surra considerável nele.

Julian: -Diga a Atena que nós iremos com prazer ao Natal do Santuário.

Pandora: -Muito bem. Então eu voltarei ao Santuário para avisá-la. Até logo.

Julian: -Até logo.

MEIO-DIA

Pandora chega no santuário e vai falar com Atena.

Pandora: -Cheguei! Todos confirmarão presença.

Saori: -Ótimo! Agora pode ir descansar e se arrumar. Te vejo na festa.

Pandora: -Até a festa.

Almoçou no refeitório junto dos outros cavaleiros de ouro. Depois, saiu em direção ao seu templo. Teria a tarde livre. Perfeito. Resolveu ir ver Afrodite.

Pandora: -Oi, Frô. Ta ocupado?

Afrodite: -Claro que não, Pandora. Mas o Saga e o Kanon estam aqui também. Vamos começar a jogar "Verdade ou Desafio". Quer jogar?

Pandora: -Claro. Oi Saga. Oi Kanon.

Saga e Kanon: -Oi Pandora.

Começaram a jogar. Primeiro, Pandora pergunta pra Afrodite.

Afrodite: -Verdade.

Pandora: -É verdade que você pinta o cabelo?

Afrodite: -Não.

Kanon pergunta pra Pandora.

Pandora: -Verdade.

Kanon: -De quem você gosta?

Pandora: -Isso não vale.

Saga: -Vale sim, no nosso jogo vale.

Pandora: -Ai, meu Deus. Ta bom, ta bom, é do Kamus. Pronto falei.

Afrodite, Saga e Kanon estavam de boca aberta.

Afrodite: -Quem diria, os dois geladinhos do Santuário se amam. AI, QUE LINDO!

Saga: -Sem ataques de histeria, Frô. Por favor.

Kanon: -Pandora. Eu tenho um plano pra saber se o Kamus gosta de você. Você topa?

Pandora: -Por mim, tudo bem.

Kanon: -Você vai ter que confiar na gente.

Pandora: -Atena que me ajude.

15:00 PM

Pandora: -Acha que essa é uma boa idéia, Kanon?

Kanon: -É sim Pandora! É o único meio de descobrir se o Kamus gosta de você!

Saga: -Kamus é muito certinho para assumir uma coisa dessas, Kanon.

Kanon: -É o que vamos descobrir agora. Fiquem calados.

Os 3 estavam escondidos atrás de uma parede atrás da casa de Aquário, e de lá podiam ver e ouvir Afrodite e Kamus conversando.

Afrodite: -Kamus, me diga, você gosta de alguém?

Kamus: -Estou lendo, Afrodite.

Afrodite: -Aqui fora?

Kamus: -Sim! O meu quarto está muito abafado.

Afrodite: -Mas, voltando ao assunto...Kamus...você gosta de mim?

Kamus não respondeu.

Afrodite: -Kamus, você já beijou alguém?

Kamus: -Não tenho tempo pra isso, Afrodite. Preciso me concentrar neste livro.

Afrodite: -Mas...-Afrodite se aproximou de Kamus, passando a mão nos longos cabelos do aquariano.

Kamus: -O que está fazendo, Afrodite!

Afrodite: -Eu sei que gosta que mecham no seu cabelo, a maioria gosta, mas eu aposto que se fosse a Pandora você deixaria, não é mesmo?

Kamus gelou, seu coração bateu mais rápido só de pensar em Pandora. Desde o tempo que ficou no Inferno, obedecendo a ela, sempre seu rosto lhe vinha a mente. Aceitou o fato de que sentia algo mais por ela, mas também aceitou o fato de que jamais isso deveria ir para frente.

Kamus: -Tire suas mãos de mim, Afrodite!

Afrodite: -Acho que não...- continuou com o carinho nos cabelos, deixando Kamus furioso e fazendo-o se levantar do muro onde estava.

Kamus: -Tire suas mãos de mim, Afrodite! Você não mexe comigo!

Afrodite: -Não mexo com você? Haha! E quem mexe?

Neste segundo, Pandora sentiu um arrepio percorrendo sua espinha. Por alguma razão percebeu que Kamus estava seguro, não estava com dúvidas. Sentiu que ele tinha a resposta para a pergunta de Afrodite, só que não falaria para ele.

Afrodite: -Quem mexe com você, Kamus? Me diga!

Pandora, involuntariamente, saiu de trás da parede, em passos lentos, quase parando.

Kanon: -Volte aqui, Pandora! Vai estragar o plano!

Tarde demais, Kamus viu Pandora, ela estava bem em sua linha de visão, só que ainda um pouco distante. Tinha apenas Afrodite no meio do caminho como enfeite.

Afrodite: -Quem mexe com você, Kamus? Quem? – Afrodite insistia, mas os olhos de Kamus estavam paralisados, fitando a presença de Pandora.

A recém cavaleira da Morte começou a andar na direção de Kamus, com o coração a mil, sentindo que estava fazendo a coisa certa. Não queria errar...não queria ser rejeitada, mas a resposta para a pergunta de Afrodite já estava sendo respondida através dos olhos de Kamus e por isso sentia que estava fazendo a coisa certa. No momento, apenas Pandora tinha a resposta, e a resposta estava contida num olhar.

Afrodite: -Quem mexe com você? Kamus, responda!

Finalmente Afrodite percebeu que os olhos de Kamus fitavam insistentemente algo atrás dele. Virou seu rosto e pode ver Pandora se aproximando. Afrodite começou a se afastar indo pra onde estavam Saga e Kanon, agora não mais escondidos, e os 3 estavam bastante apreensivos.

Pandora chegou perto de Kamus, estava muito nervosa, tentava dizer alguma coisa mas não conseguia, e assim se encontrava Kamus também, sem conseguir falar ou se mexer. Pandora respirou fundo.

Pandora: -Kamus,eu...quero saber... quem mexe com você? – falou olhando diretamente nos olhos do francês.

Foi aí que Kamus sentiu todo o bem estar que aquela garota lhe trazia. Seus olhos negros e penetrantes, nunca poderia mentir para ela e não conseguiria mais esconder algo dela. Dessa vez, pela 1ª vez em sua vida, Kamus não pensou duas vezes e deixou seu coração falar:

Kamus: -Você...Pandora...apenas você.

Avançou apenas um passo e levou suas mãos no rosto da garota, segurando bem suave no queixo da mesma e aproximou seus lábios nos dela, sentindo finalmente o gosto de sua amada Cavaleira da Morte.

Kanon: -FINALMENTE!

Saga: -YES!

Afrodite: -Que lindo!

Finalmente parando o beijo, Kamus olha pra Pandora.

Kamus: -Você vai a festa comigo?

Pandora: -Claro!

Kamus viu Pandora sorrir pela primeira vez. No Inferno ela era muito triste e como havia chego a pouco tempo no Santuário ele não tinha reparado muito. Ela ficava ainda mais linda sorrindo, na opinião de Kamus.

Saga: -Sinto interromper esse momento tão romântico, mas nós temos uma festa pra ir né!

Afrodite: -É mesmo, temos que ir nos arrumar. Vamos, Pandora?

Kamus: -Você é muito cara de pau mesmo, hein Afrodite. Até agora estava dando encima de mim e agora vem chamar a minha namorada pra ir se arrumar com você?

Saga: -Kamus, não é nada disso que você está pensando.

Pandora: -Saga, Kanon, expliquem tudo pra ele enquanto eu subo pra minha casa com o Frô!

Saga e Kanon explicaram tudo, desde o jogo até aquele momento. Daí caiu à ficha de Kamus e ele percebeu que o Afrodite só estava ajudando. Afrodite ficou se arrumando em sua casa e Pandora correu para o Templo de Atena pra contar a novidade pra Saori. Assim que entrou toda feliz, encontrou Saori deitada em sua cama chorando feito um bebê.

Pandora: -O que aconteceu, Saori?

Saori: -Uma tragédia!

Pandora: -Ai, o que?

Saori: -Eu me lembrei que o Julian vai vir na festa.

Pandora: -Pera aí. Não era isso que você queria? Você é caidinha por ele!

Saori: -Mas ele vai vir com a Tétis!

Pandora: -Quem é essa criatura tosca?

Saori: -Ela é um dos generais marinas dele. E da encima dele DISCARADAMENTE!

Pandora: -E daí?

Saori: -Ela é mais bonita do que EU!

Pandora: -Eu acho que sei quem é! Eu topei com ela no reino dos mares e dei mó porrada nela. Saori, você é MIL vezes mais bonita do que ela! Ela é loira oxigenada e você é a Deusa Atena, que só perde pra Afrodite, a Deusa do Amor em questões de beleza. Não se preocupe, coloque um vestido bonito e ARRASE nessa festa!

Saori: -Valeu amiga. Mas porque você veio aqui? Parecia estar tão feliz! Novidades?

Pandora: -Muitas. Não sou mais solteira.

Saori: -Não vai me dizer que você e o Kamus...

Pandora: -Sim!

Saori: -Parabéns, amiga. Finalmente, hein.

Pandora: -É, já tava na hora. Agora eu vou me arrumar. Tchau!

Saori: -Até logo.

21:00 P.M.

Finalmente a hora da festa chegou. Todos já estavam presentes menos Saori, Pandora e Kamus. De repente o som parou e as portas do salão se abriram. Atena entrou com toda a sua beleza e graça. Estava usando um vestido branco, com bordados em ouro e pérolas. Os cabelos soltos balançavam quando ela andava lhe dando a aparência de um anjo. Julian já estava de boca aberta quando Tétis lhe pergunta:

Tétis: -Senhor Julian, a valsa vai começar. Quer dançar comigo?

Julian: -Desculpe Tétis, mas eu tenho outro plano em mente.

Foi atrás de Saori.

Julian: -Me daria a honra dessa dança, Saori?

Saori: -Com o maior prazer.

Vários casais estavam dançando a valsa, como Aioria e Marin, Shura e Shina, e até M.M. estava dançando com Afrodite, Hyoga com Freya, Hilda com Siegfried. Assim que a valsa acabou, Saori pediu licença por um momento a Julian e foi falar com Hades.

Saori: -Onde está a Pandora, Hades?

Hades: -Era o que eu ia te perguntar.

Quando a banda começa a tocar "Primavera" de Vivaldi, a porta se abre e entram Kamus e Pandora, juntos, de mãos dadas.

Pandora estava com um vestido verde água, da cor dos cabelos de Kamus, os cabelos soltos davam um ar malévolo a ela, enquanto Kamus estava com um belo terno preto, como a maioria dos cavaleiros, mas os cabelos se misturavam a cor do terno e isso lhe deixava muito bonito.

Saori: -Finalmente vocês chegaram. Estava preocupada.

Pandora: -Desculpe Saori, mas eu não achava o seu presente.

Saori: -Presente?

Kamus: -Sim, já que você me fez o favor de trazer Pandora de volta, nós achamos justo te recompensar por sua bondade.

Pandora entrega uma caixa de veludo preto a Saori que abre e fica encantada. Um colar de diamantes.

Kamus vai falar com Miro que o chamava e Pandora fica com Saori.

Saori: -Eu esperava entregar isso mais tarde, mas acho que vou dar agora!

Pandora recebe uma bela caixa de veludo azul que continha um bracelete de esmeraldas e diamantes.

Pandora: -Saori, é magnífico.

Saori: -Pra minha amiga, tudo de melhor. Agora, com licença, o Julian está me procurando. Depois eu te conto tudo!

Assim que Saori saiu, Radamanthys, Minos e Eaque chegam pra falar com Pandora.

Rada: -Minha rainha.

Eaque: -Majestade.

Minos: -Alteza.

Os 3 juntos: -Quer dançar comigo?

Pandora: -Desculpem, mas eu já tenho par.

Os 3 juntos: -Quem?

Kamus: -Pandora, vamos dançar?

Pandora: -Claro! Com licença rapazes.

Rada: -Não acredito! O que aquele vaso tem que eu não tenho?

Minos: -Cabelo verde! Rsrsrsrs!

Rada: -Engraçadinho!

Eaque: -Querem parar de discutir! Talvez seja exatamente por isso que Pandora não queira namorar um de nós! A gente vive se matando!

Rada: -Então vamos pensar em algo pra afasta-la do vaso de cabelo verde!

Minos: -E, será que eles não são só amigos?

Eaque: -Acho que não!

Rada: -Como você sabe?

Eaque: -Porque eu to vendo daqui os dois dando mó beijão!

Hades: -O QUÊ?

Rada: -Majestade? O senhor estava aí?

Hades: -Estam querendo me dizer que minha irmã está namorando um cavaleiro de Atena?

Minos: -Não sabemos se é namoro, mas é rolo!

Rada: -Cala a boca, seu maluco!

Hades: -Vamos resolver isso de uma vez!

E lá foi Hades interrogar Pandora e Kamus.

Hades: -O que você pensa que está fazendo senhorita Pandora Einstein!

Pandora: -Estou dançando com o meu namorado, por que?

Hades: -Irmã minha não namora!

Pandora: -Ah não, e o senhor não namora as suas ninfas?

Hades (vermelho): -Bem...Sim...Mas é diferente. Eu sou homem!

Pandora: -E eu sou sua irmã mais velha!

Kamus: -Hades, você me deixa namorar a Pandora?

Hades: -Sim, mas com uma condição. Se você a magoar, eu juro que eu vou vir pessoalmente TE MATAR!

Kamus: -Vou cuidar muito bem dela. Prometo.

Hades: -Então ta.

De repente a banda começa a tocar um Tango. Adivinhem quem foi dançar. Kamus e Pandora. Arrasaram na pista de dança.

Pandora: -Não sabia que você dançava Tango, Kamus?

Kamus: -Tem muitas coisas que você só vai descobrir com o tempo, meu amor.

Pandora: -Eu mal posso esperar!

Enquanto isso, na varanda.

Julian: -Saori, eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa.

Saori: -Pode dizer, Julian.

Julian: -Quer namorar comigo?

Saori não respondeu, tascou o maior beijo no Julian que ele viu até estrelinhas.

Julian: -Então você aceita? VIVA!

E a festa continuou até altas horas da madrugada. Tétis continuou atazanando Julian e Saori, mas eles nem ligavam, Radamanthys, Minos e Eaque tentavam arquitetar um plano pra "salvar" Pandora das "garras" do vaso de cabelo verde,(como se ela quisesse ser salva)...E esse foi o Natal do Santuário.


End file.
